1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitized water dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing ozone to the reservoir of a water dispenser that dispenses water for human consumption, wherein an improved diffuser of an ozone resistant porous polymer material receives ozone gas and dispenses very tiny bubbles into the water contained in the reservoir.
2. General Background of the Invention
Patents have issued for systems that dispense ozone to a water dispenser so that the ozone sanitizes any water that it is to be subsequently dispensed to and consumed by a user.
Other patents have issued that relate to polymeric diffuser materials.
The following U.S. Patents of Table 1 are possibly relevant to the present invention and incorporated herein by reference:
TABLE 1U.S. PAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE2,297,248Porous Materials and Process of MakingSep. 29, 19423,007,334Method and Apparatus for determiningNov. 7, 1961the Maximum Pore Size of HydraulicFilter Elements3,166,615Method of Forming Porous RigidJan. 19, 1965Structures3,238,056Microporous Materials and Process ofMar. 1, 1966Making the Same3,246,767Fluid-Permeable Materials and ProcessApr. 19, 1966of Making the Same3,353,682Fluid-Permeable Fibrous MultilayerNov. 21, 1967Materials and Process of Making theSame3,416,776Device for Aerating, Preferably,Dec. 17, 1968Waste Water3,520,418Filter Elements and the ManufactureJul. 14, 1970Thereof3,538,020Fluid Purification Device ContainingNov. 3, 1970a Cartridge of Polymer EntrappedAggregate Particles3,603,509Gas Dispersing ApparatusSep. 7, 19713,644,231Porous Member for Diffusing Air andFeb. 22, 1972Process for Producing the Same3,825,640Process for Manufacturing a Porous,Jul. 23, 1974Solid, Article3,978,176SpargerAug. 31, 19764,082,893Porous Polytetrafluoroethylene TubingsApr. 4, 1978and Process of Producing Them4,382,867In Place Gas Cleaning of DiffusionMay 10, 1983Elements5,262,096Gas Diffusion ArticleNov. 16, 19935,422,043Diffuser and Diffusing Method UsingJun. 6, 1995Dual Surface Tensions5,431,861Method and Apparatus for Producing aJul. 11, 1995High Concentration Ozone WaterSolution5,858,283SpargerJan. 12, 19995,863,576Water Ozonation Treatment ApparatusNov. 4, 19976,481,219Disinfection System and Method ofNov. 19, 2002Using Same6,561,382Method and Apparatus for DisinfectingMay 13, 2003a Water Cooler and its DispensingSpigot (s)6,568,900Pressure Swing Contactor for theMay 27, 2003Treatment of a Liquid with a Gas
Some porous polymer gas diffuser materials have been used in an air to water diffusion environment such as in an aquarium. One such aquarium air diffuser device is sold by Regent Pet Products of Moore Park, Calif. and sold under the trademarks Aquatech™, and Bubble Curtain™.
Incorporated herein by reference are all of our prior patents, patent applications, and published patent applications, including the following:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/220,554, filed on Dec. 23, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,540; PCT/US99/27248, filed on Nov. 17, 1999, and published as WO 2000/38815 on Jul. 6, 2000; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/472,320, filed on Dec. 23, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,690; U.S. patent application Ser. No.09/881,796, filed on Jun. 15, 2001, published as 2003-0000966 A1 on Jan. 2, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,382; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/954,849, filed on Sep. 18, 2001, published as 2002-0069664 A1 on Jun. 13, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,760; PCT/US02/19158, filed on Jun. 17, 2002, and published as WO 2002/02706 on Dec. 27, 2002; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/463,870, filed on Jun. 17, 2003, and published as 2004-0074252 A1 on Apr. 22, 2004, which claims priority from U.S. provisional application No. 60/389,439, filed on Jun. 18, 2002, now expired; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/875,078, filed on Jun. 23, 2004, and published as 2005-0087554 A1 on Apr. 28, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/967,812, filed on Oct. 16, 2004, which claims priority from U.S. provisional application No. 60/511,986, filed on Oct. 16, 2003, now expired; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/109,913, filed on Apr. 20, 2005, and published as 2005-0236432 A1 on Oct. 27, 2005, which claims priority from U.S. provisional application No. 60/564,178, now expired; PCT/US05/14118, filed on Apr. 21, 2005.